Exorcismo con olor a jazmines
by Shinigami Nataku
Summary: Horo Horo aparece, hay mucha tensión y Ren no pudo con el espíritu **shounen ai Ren/horo**
1. Default Chapter

-Te dije hace tres días que cortaras las ramas de ese árbol, Yoh Asakura!!

-Ya va Annita!!!

Yoh corrió a la casa en busca de un hacha, se encontró con la rígida y delgada figura de su prometida

-Nope, nada de hachas, posesión de objetos por favor

Yoh volvió a salir, después de haber posesionado una espada oxidada, botó el árbol de un golpe, Anna salió casi de inmediato

-TOOONTO!!! Te dije las ramas no el árbol entero!!- empezó a regañarlo

-¿ah si? Pégalo tú si quieres- respondió con indiferencia y se fue a correr acompañado de Manta, con el tiempo Yoh le había perdido el miedo que le tenía a Anna; siempre le tenía una especie de respeto pero no el miedo que le tenía antes.

Anna también le había perdido un poco el odio que le tenía, ya estaba aceptando el hecho que un día sería su esposo, por esto no lo correteó por la manzana como lo hubiera hecho hace un tiempo, sino que entró a la casa y abrió su diario.

__

"Las cosas con Yoh, no sé si van mejor o peor... cada día lo odio menos pero no siento que lo ame aún no, para casarme con él... ahora le pedí que le cortara las ramas a un árbol y el torpe se echó el árbol entero, lo odio..."

De repente recordó que había dejado algo en el fuego, se levantó y olvidó por completo el diario. Esa noche durante la cena, ni ella ni Yoh abrieron la boca, estaban solos, ni siquiera Manta se había atrevido a quedarse a cenar, notaba la atmósfera de tensió que había entre los dos adolescentes.

Anna entró a su habitación, vió el diario puesto descuidadamente sobre una repisa, le extrañó ya que ella lo había dejado en el suelo

__

"Las cosas con Yoh, no sé si van mejor o peor... cada día lo odio menos pero no siento que lo ame aún no, para casarme con él... ahora le pedí que le cortara las ramas a un árbol y el torpe se echó el árbol entero, lo odio... odio odio odio odio....

mátalo"

Anna cerró el diario de un golpe, esto era una burla, no había sido Yoh, estaba segura, Yoh no leía ni el periódico y menos su diario, esto era algún espíritu...

-Sal y muéstrate!!! –exclamó tomando sus cuentas en la mano, pero nada pasó, Anna tenía una respiración jadeante

-Sal!!! Quienquiera que seas!!!

Una niña de mas o menos su edad asomó

-Lo siento... siento haber tocado tu diario

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó ya mas tranquila

-oh... este, Megumi Irvings, ahora derribaron el árbol en el que pasaba mis días errantes...

Anna guardó sus cuentas

-lo siento, puedes quedarte en la casa si quieres

-¿Cómo puedes verme?

-Vengo de una familia de shamanes, yo soy sacerdotisa, mi prometido es un shaman- respondió Anna

-Pero yo no puedo posesionarte...-se dijo quedamente la chica

-hmmm nunca me he posesionado, solo he estado en trance

Megumi sonrió... en eso entró Yoh 

-Hey Anna se acabó el jabón... ¿quién es ella?

-Megumi Irvings, al botar el árbol botaste su casa...

Megumi se acercó a Yoh, lo rodeó en la espesa neblina plateada que la rodeaba, olía a jazmines

-Lo... lo siento- balbuceó

-No hay problema- sonrió y al poco rato desapareció

Yoh se quedó un rato viendo al lugar donde la fantasma había estado, Anna también, finalmente reaccionó y le pasó una barra de jabón a Yoh.

Anna se dirigió al baño, soltó su pañoleta y hurgó su cabello con los dedos, el olor a jazmines de Megumi había quedado impregnado en ellos, no, no habían sido impregnados... _Megumi estaba ahí, atrás de ella... sonriendo_

-Megumi, por poco y me asustas... ¿qué deseas?

Anna sintió como si hubiese sido golpeada con un trozo de hielo seco, un golpe frío y fuerte que inundó su cráneo... no gritó, tan sólo cayó fulminada por el impacto... Al poco rato se levantó.

-Bien, ya la tienes Megumi ¿ahora qué?

__

¿Ahora qué? Se preguntó la verdadera Anna en el fondo de su mente, había sido posesionada por el espíritu de Megumi...

Bueno no es un fic chistoso como el que muchos están acostumbrados... pero así escribo yo, y Shaman King no iba a ser la excepción.

Reviews porfa, prometo seguirlo.


	2. ayudame, Yoh!

Manta llegó por la mañana, tocó la puerta, Anna aún en pijamas asomó por la ventana

-¿Está Yoh?- preguntó, no recibió respuesta, tan solo le abrió la puerta, Anna por lo general le pedía que le ayudara con el desayuno o algo, esta vez sólo lo hizo pasar.

Yoh apareció, adormilado, Anna siguió callada, Manta rompió el silencio

-Anna... ¿preparo el desayuno?

-No... no desayunaremos hoy

Las puertas y ventanas se cerraron, el olor a jazmines inundó el cuarto, un halo azul envolvió a Anna

-Yoh asakura... botaste mi casa, mis recuerdos... todo lo referente a mi vida pasada...

-¿Megumi?

Manta intentó salir, la puerta estaba atorada

-No te atrevas niñito... no pueden salir, están perdidos- dijo mientras sonreía diabólicamente

-Amidamaru, posesión de objetos!!!!!!-gritó el joven shaman- Cuchilla de Buda!!!- y partió en dos una de las puertas - Huye... Huye Manta!!!

Manta corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía que avisarle a alguien... pero ¿A quién? ¿Ryu? ¿Horo-Horo? Sus cortas piernas lo llevaron al parque donde acostumbraba a pasar con Yoh las tardes

-¿Manta? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz femenina conocida que corría por el parque

__

"Gracias al cielo" Pensó Manta

-Jun tao!!! Es... Anna

-¿La prometida de yoh? ¿Qué le pasa?

-está... poseida, por un espíritu maligno!!!-chilló

Jun Tao retrocedió, y cambió su expresión

-Necesita un exorcismo... puedo hacerlo, bien, ven conmigo, Ren está en un hotel aquí cerca.

Jun y Manta corrieron, llegaron al hotel, al subir Ren Tao estaba desayunando y viendo caricaturas

- Ren... es urgente... es Anna

- ¿Anna Kyoyama?¿La prometida de Asakura?- preguntó dejando a un lado el plato de cereal

-Ella... está en peligro, necesita un exorcismo...

Ren, se levantó de un brinco, se colocó su capa y tomando su lanza, dijo con voz fuerte

-Vamos a exorcizarla entonces

Jun tomó sus pergaminos, y se dirigieron a la casa de los Asakura en un auto negro y polarizado.

Yoh contemplaba a Anna, y visceversa

-Recuerda, Yoh... si intentas lastimarme... la lastimas a _ella_, y no creo que quieras hacerlo

Yoh siguió callado, su posesión se desvaneció

-Mátame entonces, pero deja a _mi_ Anna en paz

-¿_tu_ Anna? ¿Están casados?

Yoh negó con la cabeza, la chica tomó un cuchillo de cocina, Yoh se arrodilló, en vez de matarlo dirigió el cuchillo a su brazo

__

"ayúdame, Yoh..." garrapateó con el cuchillo en su brazo

-¿Ves? Debe de estar _sufriendo_ ¿No sientes pena por ella Asakura?... recuerda si me haces daño, le haces daño a ella...

Yoh escuchó pasos, Jun, Ren y Manta estaban en la puerta rota...

-Yoh... Manta, Ren Aléjense- advirtió Jun sacando un pergamino

Los tres chicos hicieron caso, salieron; al nomás salir, Yoh cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-Soy un tonto... no pude hacer nada por ella- dijo finalmente

Ren y Manta lo miraron, no supieron que decirle... mientras tanto gritos y sonido de cosas rompiéndose salían de la casa de los Asakura...

-------------

sigan pendientes, 3er capítulo muy pronto!!

Gracias por los reviews!!


	3. Megumi Irvings

Jun entró a la casa... se dio cuenta que un espíritu fuerte era al que tendría que lidiar... no cualquier cosa

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó

-Megumi Irvings...- respondió Anna, con una voz malvada y seca

-¿Qué deseas?

-_venganza_- respondió lanzando un sartén caliente por el aire

Jun se apartó a tiempo y tomó un pergamino

-¡Te ordeno que salgas...!

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!- una lámpara cayó sobre Jun, su frente empezó a sangrar, el pergamino se partió en dos.

Jun sabía que no podía herirla ni golpearla... Golpearía a la verdadera Anna, casi sin darse cuenta observó el _"ayúdame, yoh"_ escrito con sangre en su brazo, Jun no pudo contener sus lágrimas...

-Megumi, por favor... Confía en mi, yo te ayudaré... si sales, seré tu amiga, y no sólo yo sino que Anna, Yoh mi hermano Ren y el pequeño Manta

-No confío en nadie ni nadie confía en mi...-unos jarrones de cristal estallaron, la casa se empezó a agitar como si estuviese temblando

Jun empujó a Anna a un cuarto, cerró y puso un pergamino, la había asegurado adentro, sin embargo comprendía que se podía hacer muy poco.

Afuera, Yoh estaba en cuclillas sobre el pasto, Ren miraba al cielo pensativo, Manta se encontraba junto a Yoh

-¡Jun!- exclamó Ren, Yoh se levantó de golpe

-¿Anna? ¿Qué tal está ella?- preguntó el chico ansiosamente

-Yoh... poco puedo hacer... es un espirítu muy fuerte

Yoh volvió a caer de rodillas sobre el pasto

-Ya me cansé... lo haré yo- decidió

-Yoh...-susurró Manta

-Ten cuidado, Yoh...-le advirtió Ren antes de entrar, si Yoh salía y no lograba nada... entraría él

Esta vez Yoh no sonrió como solía hacerlo antes de enfrentar una situación difícil... se limitó a tragar saliva y tomando su espada llamó a Amidamaru, no para posesionarla, sino para que lo acompañase.

Entró en la casa, luego en la habitación donde se encontraba Anna

-¿Annita?

-Ah... Asakura

La voz diabólica y llena de maldad de Megumi no se había desvanecido, una luz azul los rodeaba

-Megumi, te lo pido de rodillas - y arrodillándose, con las manos juntas suplicó - Deja en paz a Anna... por favor... tómame a mí o mátame si quieres... pero déjala

-Todo es tan fácil para ti Asakura... ¿Lees el periódico?

-¿qué tiene que ver el maldito periódico con Anna o conmigo?

-que en el maldito periódico salió la noticia de mi muerte, hace 3 años mas o menos

-Pues no lo recuerdo...

-hmm ¿El caso de los hermanos Irvings?

Yoh no recordó, por más que hizo memoria... además empezaba a hacer frío; hasta podía ver su aliento

-"un suicidio" decían todos... mis padres nos mataron... vivíamos aquí tranquilos, hasta que mi papá perdió su trabajo

-Lo siento Megumi... y siento que...

-¡Cállate!- y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Anna

En ese momento Yoh recordó... Megumi y... y quien, era un niño... sí Mahiko Irvings se habrían "suicidado" al parecer

-Mi padre nos envenenó, contra la voluntad de nuestra madre... no tenían para alimentarnos... puedes imaginarlo

-¡Pero ni Anna ni yo tenemos la culpa!- chilló el shaman, Amidamaru seguía invisible

-No, pero me ayudarán con mi venganza

Yoh recordó, el padre de los Niños estos, se suicidó poco después y la madre vivía fuera del país; habían sido la noticia de Tokio por todo un año...

-Megumi, tu papá se suicidó, tu madre está fuera del país... no hay nada que puedas hacer

Anna se fue a un rincón, se sentó hecha un ovillo y se puso a llorar, Yoh se le acercó

-Sal de Anna... podemos ser amigos, Anna lo olvidará pronto

Una fuerza lo lanzó a lo lejos

-Déjame sola, Asakura... y que ni tú ni nadie se me acerque... por que capaz y mato a la rubia esta

Yoh se volvió a acercar, tomó el rostro de Anna entre sus manos, Megumi no pudo moverla

-Anna...- susurró- solo quiero que sepas que... tu y yo hubiéramos sido felices, sé que me escuchas... Te amo Anna...

Lentamente abandonó la habitación... no había hecho nada, se sentía mas que mal por eso.

Ren lo vió salir cabizbajo...

__

"me toca a mí" pensó.

__

Grax. Por los reviews... el final será en el próximo o en el que va después del próximo, no se lo pierdan

Este me quedó taaaaaan azucarado que me da asco, y creo q el próximo va a ser peor... averígüenlo ustedes...


	4. todo estará bien

__

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Es por uds. Que sigo escribiendo y publicando mis historias, **spoiler**en esta se me salió un poco de shounen ai **spoiler** disculpen la tardanza y la calidad pero acabo de pasar por un "pequeño" bloqueo de ideas, en fin... leánla que la disfruten.

Ren entró, la misma claridad azulada llenaba el cuarto dándole un aspecto frío y hostil, Anna estaba sentada, enjuta en el mismo rincón.

-¿Anna?- preguntó Ren

-Soy Megumi - respondió con voz gangosa.

Ren pensó en usar a Bazón y su respectiva arma

-Recuerda, si me lastimas, la lastimas a ella- dijo calmadamente, no era la voz de Anna era una voz cantada, casi angelical

-Megumi, deja en paz a Anna

-No me iré sin vengarme

Ren observó a Anna detenidamente, no era la primera vez, le agradaba su actitud y expresión de malhumor, no captaba por qué un flaco bueno para nada se casaría con una chica tan bonita y madura como Anna

-¡¡¡REN!!!- Esta si era la voz de Anna

-¡¡¡¡ANNA!!!!

La sacerdotisa se revolcaba con el vientre entre las manos

-Ren, ayúdame... llévale... mi collar... a... a Yoh

Anna soltó una bocanada de sangre, parecía tener fuego en el vientre

-¡¡¡Anna!!! ¡¡¡Intenta sacarla, inténtalo!!!- gritaba Ren ayúdandola a parase, sosteniéndola por los hombros... sacudiéndola como si fuera a sacar a Megumi de esa manera

Anna vomitó otra vez, salpicando a Ren y dejando un charco tibio de sangre a los pies de ambos, la casa Asakura se estremeció, varios cristales estallaron y la atmósfera azul cambió a rojiza.

-Vete... Ren, no pierdas tiempo

Ren se volteó, en el marco de la puerta estaban Yoh y Horo Horo, los dos en posesión de almas

-¡¡QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ!! - Rugió

-Anna es mi amiga- respondió Horo Horo

-Y mi prometida...-dijo Yoh

Anna levantó la cabeza con dificultad, jadeando...

-De que si tratamos de pelear, lastimará a Annita- empezó Horo Horo

-Es mentira- finalizó Yoh

Anna se elevó

-¡CUCHILLA DE...!- no alcanzó a finalizar, fue rechazado por un campo de fuerza increible

-Es inútil- la voz de Megumi resonaba con mas maldad

-¡¡Yoh!! ¡¡Horo!! ¡¡Salgan!!- gritó Ren

-NO!- Respondieron

Yoh apretaba los dientes y los puños, expulsó a Amidamaru de su cuerpo, secundado por Horo Horo

-Yoh, salgamos- empezó el guapo chico de cabello azul- Ren sabe lo que hace

-No Horo Horo... Por ti entré pero no me sacas de aquí, emplearé hasta el último recurso para sacar a esa maldita niña de Anna

Ren y Horo Horo se miraron, silenciosamente salieron

-¿a qué horas veniste?¿qué le dijiste a Yoh?- preguntó Ren afuera

-La verdad, que cómo semejante combarde, uno de los shamanes mejor entrenados, no podía sacar el espíritu de una niña llorona de su prometida... y vine por que tenía hambre y no tenía donde ir...

Ren se quedó pensativo

-El solo no podrá, puede que sea fuerte pero esa niña es peligrosa... _Demasiado_

Horo Horo apretó los puños, Jun y Manta se habían ido Dios sabe adonde...

Anna descendió, se postró de rodillas y habló, era _su_ voz, no la de Megumi

-¡Sácala Yoh...! ¡Sácala!- Suplicó sollozando y abrazada de las rodillas de su prometido

-_todo va a estar bien-_ Dijo con su dulce sonrisa forzada

posesionó su espada, pero no pudo herirla...

-No puedo... No puedo, maldita niña ¡¡NO PUEDO!!

Megumi rió salvajemente, su risa fue escuchada por Ren y Horo Horo, quien cerró los ojos... Horo Horo era todo un _hombre_ y según su creencia... los hombres no _lloran_, pero ahora si lloraba como un niño...

-Anna... ¡¡Anna va a morir, Ren Tao!!

Ren abrazó a Horo Horo, un abrazo cálido de amigos que hubiese sido mal visto por la sociedad

-Anna estará bien- dijo consolándolo

__

"Anna no va a morir sin saberlo..." Pensó _"definitivamente"_

En el interior, Yoh empezaba a sofocarse y jadeaba, Ren le dio un abrazo fugaz a Horo Horo

-Voy a ver que puedo hacer por Yoh, el no podrá el sólo

-Suerte...- le deseó limpiándose las lágrimas

-Gracias...- respondió sonriendo y dándole la espalda

Y entró, por segunda vez, a hacer la confesión que hizo que Anna regresara a la normalidad y que megumi se fuera de este mundo para siempre...


End file.
